the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
The princess slave
The story of Jabba's newest slave girl Introduction I was born on a small farm in Florin. My parents died when I was young, I never knew them. I was looked after by several people, but most often a neighbor. I grew up, I learned the ways of farming. I even met my true love on a farm. But that is another story. I am going to tell you the story of a great adventure. Well, not a great adventure, just a big one. It happened when I was eighteen, just a few years ago, but I remember it like yesterday. Who am I? I am Buttercup, this is my story. Chapter One "In the morning, in the morning, oh my heart it sings today!" Buttercup squeezed Daisy's udder and creamy streams of milk shot into the pail. She stood up. "Good girl." She murmured stroking Daisy's flank. She smiled as she left the barn, the kittens purring around her ankles. She walked back to the house, set the milk on the table, and set the table for dinner. As she ate she heard a weird noise. A scream. Buttercup raced out of the house and to the yard, then down the road as fast as she could. She saw her best friend Ariel being dragged down the road and into a strange looking thing by a masked man. "Ariel!" She gasped. Having found out that Westly was dead only a few days ago she didn't want to loose another friend. She ran after the man. "Stop! Kidnapper!" Suddenly she was grabbed from behind by another masked man. A hand was clamped over her mouth and she was smacked on the head. Everything went black. Chapter Two When Buttercup opened her eyes she was lying naked on the floor of a ship with a few other women. Embarrassed, she tried to cover herself with her hands and long blonde hair, but it didn't really work. Buttercup could only imagine where she could be going, but it couldn't be good. "Buttercup?" Ariel asked. She sounded funny, like she'd been passed out for a while. Buttercup blushed and looked away, ashamed that her friend would see her this way. Another woman with black hair spoke. "Who are you?" "Buttercup of Florin." "Ariel of Florin." "Nice to meet you, I'm Christy of Naboo." Buttercup stared in awe. "You're from the other galaxy far, far away? " Christy laughed. "Yeah. Don't look so surprised, it's great there. Have you ever heard of Luke Skywalker?" Buttercup shook her head and Christy's eyes grew wide. "Really?!" Buttercup smiled. " 'Don't look so surprised', I live, or did live, on a farm, I don't really hear any traveler's tales." Christy laughed, and Buttercup knew she had a friend. "Wasn't he the one who got rid of the death of star, or something? Along with a guy named Solo and a girl named Leah?" Ariel asked. Her parents ran a hotel, so she probably knew even a little about this Luke. Christy laughed even harder. " 'Death of star?' I think you mean, 'Death Star'. And Han Solo, and Leia Organa?" Ariel turned pink. "Probably." "Don't worry, I'll tell you the story of a farmboy turned hero. It all started one day with a space chase..." Chapter Three As the back of the ship opened and the women were chained together Buttercup was nervous and afraid. Christy had told her how this thing called Jabba the Hutt took beautiful and sexy female humans to his palace as slaves, and how his slaves didn't leave unless they were dead or sold. Neither one was a good option. And there was no way to escape. Even with no clothes on Buttercup was still sweating under the double suns. If Jabba was as bad as the land, then she was in for it. It was slightly cooler in the palace, but much louder. There were strange aliens and unmodest dancers. That was bad. But when she saw Jabba, Buttercup froze in fear. He was large and slimy, like a cross between a worm and a slug. Buttercup was too afraid to even notice as one of her captors pushed her forward, even closer to the Hutt, who smelled horrible. The man put a speech decoder in her ear so she could understand Jabba. Buttercup gasped as he pulled her close and licked her. "Hello my slave." Jabba admired her beautiful body. "You are truly beautiful and will serve me well." He licked her again and she moaned in discomfort and disgust. Chapter Four "All right ladies, line up!" The headmistress of the harem called. She stood next to a large box, and in her pocket was a whip. Buttercup knew that she wasn't afraid to use it. The new slaves lined up, Buttercup stayed behind Ariel. One by one they were all given a skimpy bikini and were told to put it on. It was mostly metal, and quite uncomfortable, but Buttercup was grateful for a small amount of modesty. They were told to dance before Jabba, but the losers would be fed to the Rancor. "You will dance one by one before Jabba, you must do your best and please the master if you wish to keep your life. Anyone Jabba is not pleased with, therefore is a loser, and will be fed to the Rancor." Buttercup shuddered, she had no idea what a Rancor was, but she knew it wasn't good. They were marched single file into Jabba's main audience chamber, where the great Hutt sat. A blonde haired girl named Ella went first, and the dancing began. Finally it was Buttercup's turn. Ten had danced so far, and only two had survived, Christy and Ella. Buttercup walked slowly into the center of the room, almost imagining the Rancor pacing hungrily below. The Rancor had only been fed two losing women, the rest had been locked up for the Rancor's future meals. Taking a deep breath Buttercup began to dance. Chapter Five The dancing didn't last long. Buttercup was scared to death, and when Jabba looked delighted she knew she was safe. Remembering all her fireside dances with Westly, she had successfully pleased Jabba. He laughed. "You have done well, go back to the harem, my slave." Ever so slightly pleased, Buttercup went back to the harem. Christy and Ella were there. The three embraced. "Now what?" Buttercup asked. "The headmistress said that we should all get ready, and see who spends the night with Jabba." Christy spoke as if it was an honor, but Buttercup was nowhere near excited. Buttercup was sad, as her friend Ariel hadn't pleased Jabba. Out of the twenty people who had danced, only five had passed the test. Buttercup mourned the loss of her friend, but she was glad to still be here, to still be one of the five. Christy received 'the honor'. She spent the night with Jabba, and from the look on her face the next morning, it was bad. Buttercup suddenly longed for home even more than ever. Chapter Six Buttercup was suddenly startled by a noise. All the action and dancing stopped as footsteps were heard. An alien ran over to investigate and was pushed away. Buttercup gasped as an alien figure walked into the room with a tall hairy alien, very tall. Buttercup shuddered in fear. The strange thing and Jabba exchanged a few words, translated by Threepio, the golden robot thingy. For a moment Buttercup was scared greatly as Threepio said "Because he's holding a thermal detonator!" All the people gasped and hid, but Jabba just laughed. He sounded pleased. In the end the alien stayed in the audience chamber while the tall hairy one was dragged away, a chain around his neck. He growled loudly and Buttercup felt a pang of sadness. The tall hairy alien had seemed so sad, so lonely. Like her. It was night. Buttercup's turn with Jabba. Her first night with Jabba. Dressed in her bikini she was forced to lie on the dias. Jabba moaned in pleasure at seeing her small body, her creamy skin and blonde hair. But Buttercup was really afraid that he'd discover her secret, she was a virgin, never touched by any man, not even Westly. She had been brought up that sex was only for a man and wife, when they were married. Not before- Buttercup gasped as Jabba put one of his fingers inside her. She gasped again as he slid another into her. "Please, stop!" She begged. Jabba paid no attention but slipped one finger out of her, using the remaining one to plunge deeper into her. Buttercup gasped, feeling a little pleasure. Jabba suddenly stopped. "What a present you have for me my slave. You are a virgin." Chapter Seven Jabba made Buttercup lie down beside him. Then he slipped his tail inside her tiny body. A tear of pain trickled down her cheek. His gigantic, thrusting tail pushed deeper into her, filling Buttercup's tiny body. "Please, stop!" She begged. He pulled out for a moment before plunging deep inside her taking her virginity. Buttercup screamed in pain and fear. Jabba just laughed and pushed deeper and harder. It was going to be a long night. Hours later Jabba finally pulled out of her. He and Buttercup lay down and Jabba fell asleep. But it was a long time before Buttercup, face wet with tears, cried herself to sleep. Buttercup was awakened by Jabba pulling back the curtains around his throne and laughing. "Ho ho ho ho." Buttercup blinked, there was the strange alien, but it's helmet was removed to reveal, a woman! The girl had fair skin and brown hair done up in a bun, Buttercup was charmed by her beauty. But what surprised her most was the trembling man whom she was helping stand, she recognized the face from the block of carbon, something or other, it was Han Solo! Then this must be the princess, Leia! Chapter Eight Buttercup stared in horror as Jabba conversed with the unveiled princess. In the end Han was dragged away and Leia was left standing there, tears in her eyes. "Bring her to me." Jabba said. A dark skinned guard obeyed. "We have, powerful friends." Buttercup was pinned down and her mouth was covered by another guard, so she couldn't do anything. But she could see Leia trembling and looking scared. "You're going to regret this." "I'm sure." Jabba licked Leia with his slimy tongue and she groaned. Buttercup could only imagine what was in store for the princess. Four guards led Buttercup and Leia to the harem. They didn't talk, and we're soon dropped off at the door. Leia seemed scared to go in. Buttercup swallowed down her pain and fear from the morning and spoke. "It, it's really not that bad, once you get inside." Leia smiled a tiny smile. "It probably isn't. I'm just not used to places like this. And I miss Han." "You, you must lov- I mean like him a lot." Leia seemed lost in thought. "Of course." Her voice was almost a whisper. "His brown hair, not always neat and tidy, his deep brown eyes, and his voice. I love him. I tried to save him, but now I don't know what will happen to him." Her voice broke. Buttercup felt sorry for her. "I know how you feel. On Florin, I loved a man named Westly, he was a farmboy, poor. With eyes like the sea after a storm. Only a few days ago, I found out that he's, dead." A tear rolled down Buttercup's cheek. "I'm sorry." Leia whispered. She hugged her. Just then the mistress of the harem saw them. "Get over here!" Chapter Nine -Five days later- Buttercup sighed and leaned against the wall, bored. The sail barge wasn't the nicest flyer, and it was unbearably hot. Still, at least her lover and best friends weren't being fed to the Sarlaac, whatever that was. Leia had been so stressed out lately, Buttercup had no idea what to do. She just wanted to get out of this nightmare and go home. From where she stood, she could see Leia staring longingly out the window, but Jabba pulled on her chain. Buttercup turned away, not wanting to see anymore of Leia's pain. Why did Jabba have to do this, why did Luke what's his name have to come here and get them all in trouble, why was Buttercup forced to watch Leia's tears fall like rain at night, why did her heart have to hurt all the time, and why was she even born! Everything would have been so much better if she didn't even exist. Buttercup's mouth hung open in horror at the sight of the hideous looking Sarlaac. It's waving tentacles seemed to reach for her, and it's mouth gaped open. Luke Skywalker, the great Jedi was going to be fed to ''that? ''Buttercup couldn't believe it. As the prisoners were forced to stand on a narrow plank above the pit Buttercup held her breath and Leia went pale. Luke suddenly nodded and so did a dark skinned guard. A moment of silence passed. Luke did a two fingered salute and Buttercup wondered what was happening. She forced herself to look, as she knew the prisoners were heading to their doom. A guard pushed Luke with a spear and he jumped... Buttercup trembled with fear. But Luke grabbed the plank and flipped into the air, landing upright and grabbing his lightsaber as it fell from the sky. With a flash of green light, on it went. Chapter Ten Buttercup could only stare as a battle unfolded before her. Luke and his friends battled Jabba's crew, and in a whoosh of cloth Leia was up and moving. She turned off the lights and headed for Jabba. Buttercup watched in horror as she threw her chain around his neck and ''choked him. ''Buttercup couldn't believe it! She watched Jabba struggle and die, then followed her to the top deck."Get the gun!" Luke yelled, seeing Leia. "Point it at the deck!" Careful to miss Buttercup, Leia did. "Use the rope!" She whispered. "Swing to that skiff and hide in the compartment under the floor!" Terribly frightened, Buttercup obeyed. She took a deep breath and swang, then hid like Leia told her to. Through a crack in the floorboards she saw Luke run to the gun, grab Leia, shoot the sail barge, and swing across. The whole group, the tall hairy alien called Chewie, Luke, Han, Leia, and the dark skinned guard were there. "Let's go, and don't forget the droids." Luke said. "We're on our way!" The droids Threepio and Artoo we were grabbed and they flew quickly away as the sail barge exploded. Buttercup couldn't believe it, she was alive! The small skiff finally landed on the soft sand. Buttercup suddenly sneezed. "Who's there!" A voice asked, Buttercup thought it was Luke's. She slowly lifted the top of the compartment. It was time to introduce herself. Chapter Eleven Buttercup stepped out, scared to see Luke, Chewie, and the guard all pointing weapons at her. Her mouth felt like it was full of sand, and her muscles froze in terror. "Stop!" Leia said. "This is my friend Buttercup, she's my friend, I helped hide her. She's okay." Han turned his head tword Leia. "So, she's friend, not foe?" "Yes." Leia answered strongly. A warm feeling crept over Buttercup. Leia considered her a friend. Buttercup turned in front of the mirror. Leia's dress was a little big, but so much better than the bikini. Buttercup braided her hair and walked out of the bathroom and out of the Falcon to where Leia and her friends sat on the grass eating. Buttercup sat next to Leia, still feeling a little shy around the group. She listened to Luke and Han talk about the Rebellion, but she couldn't help feeling a stab of envy and hurt at the sight of Leia and Han together. Why did Westly have to be dead? As Buttercup lay in a sleeping bag on the cold floor of the Falcon that night she suddenly came to a decision. No matter how nice Leia and her friends were, she had to get back to Florin, and preserve Westly's memory. She could never forget him. Chapter Twelve -Four days later- Buttercup couldn't believe it. Only four days ago she had decided to return home, yet here she was, in a room with the Rebellion, who were making battle plans. Leia had urged Buttercup to stay for even a little longer, and Buttercup agreed. Gentle chimes were heard and the room grew silent as a woman in a white dress and reddish hair stepped forward. "The Emperor's made a critical error and the time for our attack has come. The data brought to us by Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location..." As she listened to the woman speak Buttercup couldn't help but feel afraid. Was it wise to go into battle in another galaxy? But, then again, if she went back to Florin, Ariel was dead, and so was Westly. Maybe life here in this galaxy wouldn't be too bad, at least that's what she hoped. -A day or so later- Buttercup nervously turned around in front of the mirror. Her new Rebel outfit fit well, green and brown with a camouflage pattern and spots of tan. The blaster fit well in her hand, much easier to use then the simple weapons of Florin. In fact, if Buttercup could compare the two, this galaxy's weapons would be like spears, and the weapons of Florin would be like using blunt sticks. Buttercup couldn't believe it. She was really going to go with Leia and her friends to so-called Endor and battle the Empire. Buttercup was scared, but if she died, what did she have to loose? Almost nothing. Without Westly, life almost wasn't worth living anymore. Chapter Thirteen Buttercup went with Han, Leia, Luke, Chewie, and some others in the stolen imperial shuttle tword Endor. Buttercup couldn't help but wonder why Luke stared at her a lot, and what the strange look in his eyes was when he did. She couldn't help but wonder, was it love? She wondered why he liked her, her of all people, and the question was, did she like him too? Sure, he was handsome, with sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes, but it felt wrong to like Luke, when Westly have, gone. What would be say if she suddenly fell in love with the handsome Jedi knight Luke Skywalker, the hero of the galaxy? Would be mind? If you want more of the story, please say so in a comment